


Stellar Robes

by La_Saffron



Series: The Lives of the Spriggan Twelve [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Field Sex, Flashbacks, Fluff, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Serenity - Freeform, Smut, Un-Amused Zeref
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron
Summary: Anna appoints a meeting with the Black Wizard, but finds herself in a compromising situation with a certain dragon in a field...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florel/gifts).



The day was beautiful. Honestly, springtime was Anna’s favorite season. Winter was too bitter and summer was too arrogant for her skin. Fall was between everywhere and nowhere and left orange, yellow, and red ornaments all over Ishgar.

But spring. Oh, spring. It was a season of rebirth, joy, and sweet smelling flowers all over the rolling hills of the gardens. Animals mated with one another, babies were born in bright sunshine, and families bloomed under the protection of the sakura trees.

As a child, Anna often rolled down the hills of her family’s luxurious gardens that stretched from miles across the valley, thus enabling her to inherit the sweet smelling scent of spring flowers. Aromas of daisies, poppies, dandelions, and heather clung to Anna as if she were born from nature itself.

The greatest Celestial Mage of her time (and many more years to come) walked through the meadows, parting the flowers in her path, but the plants seemed to tilt their heads toward her passing figure.

She smiled and thrust out a hand to stroke a daisy petal. The entire meadow glowed brightly at the action which seemed too tender and kind in comparison to their other visitor.

Acnologia sat cross-legged near the edge of the cliff where the meadow ended with few flowers and dry dirt. He seemed content with the cool spring breeze flowing through his long cyan hair and through his tattered black cloak. The spoils of dragon teeth hung around the base of his neck like a decoration of war.

Anna smiled slightly when she spotted his figure. She inhaled the sweet scent of poppies and walked towards him quietly.

His eyes were shut, as if concentrating, and he didn’t need to open them to sense Anna’s presence. Though the scents of flowers were strong, the scent of a woman was stronger to him. And besides, he had memorized her smell to differ her and the meadow.

“Anna.” His smooth bass voice rumbled lowly as he acknowledged her without opening his cerulean eyes.

The Celestial Mage smiled. “Acnologia.”

The Dragon Slayer inhaled and exhaled deeply. “What are you doing here? I thought I warned you to stay away from me.”

“I cannot resist visiting you.” Anna settled herself next to Acnologia, imitating his peaceful pose. “The Council cannot stop me from interacting with friends.”

He scoffed, but made no move to shoo her away. “You were never the good listener.”

“I do what I want.” The blonde woman looked out towards the ocean. “No man will ever tell me otherwise.”

He finally opened his eyes and stared directly into her brown orbs. His gaze always made Anna shiver. It was intense enough to make any fool back down from an argument. Fortunately, Anna was no fool.

“I am not most men.” Acnologia spoke quietly. Anna knew what he meant; the blood of thousands, dragons and humans alike, drenched his hands and stained his soul so much so that he transformed into a monster even the Council feared and sought to eliminate.

Anna saw differently. He was misunderstood as a person in general. People of his village shunned him for having strange markings on his face and tan arms. Anna did not see this as an abomination, but as something different. People feared him and his ability and they had every right.

She slid closer to him. He didn’t flinch, but she saw his hesitation. Her soft smile relaxed the vicious Dragon Slayer. He stared longingly at her lips, but made no move to devour them. Anna snaked an arm around his and held him close. Their breathing steadied each other.

He glanced down at their intertwined limbs. Acnologia was not used to too much affection.

All his life men sharpened their pitchforks, hoping to stake his head on it; women glared at him, muttering curses under their breaths; children threw rocks at him and excluded him from their groups.

Then, Anna found him. He was wandering alone in the forest near her father’s residence. She rushed out to him and offered him freshly baked loaves of bread and jam. He snatched the food from her pale hand and ran away, leaving Anna confused, but shaking with excitement.

He came back eventually, after realizing his appetite depended on her mostly, if he was to survive. Anna gladly fed the hooligan all she baked, confusing her mother, who wondered why her daughter baked so much food. Anna did not eat much as a child, so it was obvious she had a friend unseen to their eyes.

They did not pry, though. Anna was a shunned child as well, with the children of her village calling her a “spoiled rich brat” and refused to play with her. So, she and Acnologia had something in common.

She conversed with the boy and taught him how to read and write. Every night, she would crawl out of her bedroom and run to the giant tree in her mother’s garden where she and the boy from the forest first met. There, she would read to him books and tales and folklores that the cyan-haired boy rather enjoyed.

They grew up together and her parents learned of Acnologia, that he was the shunned Dragon Slayer from the village nearby and forbid Anna from interacting with the boy. He waited for her every night by the tree, but she rarely came anymore. She no longer came with a cheery smile, but with a frown and a sour attitude.

Acnologia had a quick temper as well and did not think to console her as a gentleman would. They argued vigorously and Acnologia learned in the forest that all problems should be solved with fists. So, he beat her. But she had tricks of her own. Gemini mimed the young boy and fought him long enough to tire him out.

Libra appeared and shoved the boy to the ground with a swipe of gravity. He was unbalanced, but Acnologia was furious. He roared and caught the attention of the Heartfilia guards. Anna was angry as well, but wanted to save him, for deep down she truly cared for her ruffian friend.

She summoned Capricorn to tie Acnologia up and place him deep within the forest. The spirit did her bidding, but it was too late. The friends never parted ways in peace. They would forever be angry at one another for reasons forgotten.

Until she joined the Magic Council.

Anna looked up at his handsome face. He was scowling, but all she saw was beauty. Acnologia was her life, her sole purpose of meaning. He was an adventure in it of itself. She need not go to places to search for a thrill. He was right here in front of her.

She placed her soft lips onto his rough ones. She was gentle, moving slowly and lovingly. Anna poured all her love and kindness into the kiss, hoping Acnologia would drink and return. He did not return the love, but her motions.

She gingerly placed her hands on his sharp jaw and pulled him closer. He shifted, pulling the woman onto his lap with fervor. Once she started, he would finish. There was no more dominance in her movements once she got him going.

He would ravish her right there near the meadows, inhale her sweet aroma, and never letting her go.

They parted, breathing heavily. “Sweet Acnologia,” she murmured.

She found her back pressed gently into the flowers behind her and a huge abdomen hovering above her own. Acnologia glanced down to examine what was rightfully his (or what he claimed to be was his; he took everything, even people, to be his by his right).

Anna’s dress gave him a sneak peek of her well-rounded breasts. Her cleavage revealed too much and too little for looking pleasure’s sake. He gingerly licked his lips and gently kissed the valley between her bosom. He reached up and tugged at the tie holding up her silky blond hair, letting the strands come loose. They fanned around her, blending into the pressed daisies behind.

Anna fluttered her eyes close. Acnologia’s lips trailed up to where the diamond of skin ended. He huffed. The stupid dress bothered him to no extent, but he needed to send Anna home clothed without shreds. Acnologia sat back, almost embarrassed. He was no expert lovemaking man; he didn’t seduce with words or looks.

No woman chased him down and he didn’t return the favor. Instead, women ran from him, fleeing in fear of his ability to kill. Anna was perhaps the only human to seek him out and chase him down for a friendly conversation, not that he knew how to be friendly.

Anna sat up, waiting.

She smiled uncertainly. “Well?” she asked. Something was wrong. He wasn’t usually like this.

He turned away, refusing to meet her gaze. “Take off your dress.”

She blinked. “…what?”

Acnologia closed his eyes tightly, forcing the pink kissing his cheekbones to melt away, but they disobeyed him. “Take it off or you’ll walk home looking like a beggar!” he shouted.

It took the smart Celestial Mage to comprehend his intentions before she smiled cheekily. He truly did care about her to some extent. Anna smirked and undid the straps of her top layer. “Do you not wish to see?”

An excited breath left his lips. “No.”

She shrugged. “Alright, but it may take a while.” Anna lowered her lids, but she knew Acnologia would turn sooner or later. “Mayhap one day you will understand that I am not simply anyone’s woman. Sophistication runs in my veins–”

“Do hurry up or I shall leave.”

Her laughter rang out merrily as she continued to undress herself as best as she could whilst laying down. Anna had no wish for a poppy to somehow find its way up her rump.

Shaking off the thought, she did not notice Acnologia slowly turning his head to glance at Anna’s body.

His eyesight did not fail his fantasy. Her curvaceous hips and painfully thin waist drew the dragon closer temptatiously, but he did not move. He could not. His small peeks turned into full-blown stares. Piece after piece, Anna shed yet another piece of never-ending cloth.

Finally, she lay before him, completely nude, and his to take. Her clothing lay neatly under and around her like a blanket. Acnologia’s heart (if he had one) thumped painfully against his chest and hammered his ribs. Her keys were within reach, but far enough so they would not be a part of nature’s most intimate ordeal.

Anna would hear from them afterwards, complaining (except Leo) about how loud she was and why they were dragged into her lovemaking session with an enemy. Those spirits.

She did not try to look seductive, but she did. Anna noticed his hungry gaze for the first time and looked down shamefully. Trying to cover herself subtly, Acnologia stopped her movements with an iron grip. Anna glanced up and their eyes met intensely.

Sharp kisses were exchanged and Acnologia’s cloak swept over her limbs like night’s blanket. During their exchange of flesh, Anna boldly swept her hands over his muscular back and trailed down to the cloth wrapped around the brim of his tattered pants and with one swipe movement, he was bare with the exception of his cloak.

They made love all day, wasting hours of important conversation with one another, discussions of how they would fool the Council, and sweet talk of the sunset. All over the meadows, the heavy stench of sweat and bodies writhing together in harmony.

But not all appreciated this sweet contract of affection. When Zeref sought to find the one who would open the Eclipse Gate for him, he was certainly not cooing at the sight.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who thinks that Zeref's reaction is priceless


End file.
